


Make a Difference

by Bolontiku



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Steve is still new at being a teacher, much less a college professor. He just wants to make a difference.





	Make a Difference

**Author's Note:**

> no plot, just a reason to write some smut

 

Steve looked at the clock, half a day down and he was doing good. Not a bad first week, the schools headmaster himself had patted him on the back congratulating him and letting him know he would fit in well as the new professor of morals and ethics despite his age.

Steve was absolutely overjoyed, couldn’t wait to tell Sam he was doing good! Sam who had been worried about him. “Don’t get kidnapped, I won’t be there to save you!”

Steve scoffed at the memory and rolled his eyes. He was surprised as the door to the lecture hall opened and closed loudly, no one should be in here but him. It was planning time and most students were at lunch.

The young man that stepped in smiled, “hey man…didn’t know anybody else was gonna be using this place for some quiet time! Look I just wanna study before the prof gets here and I promise to be quiet..” Blue eyes sparkled at him mischievously, “well, I mean,” Steve had to suppress a shiver as those electric blue eyes traveled down his form and back up, tongue darting out quickly to wet pink lips. “Unless you wanna make some noise before others start arriving?” he asks with a knowing smirk.

“I am Professor Steven Grant Rogers,” Steve offers moving to stand behind the desk clearing his suddenly dry throat.

“Oh! Shit!” there’s a grimace and he runs a hand through his dark brown hair. “Names James Buchanan Barnes prof. Rogers!” he laughs, “yeah…you should call me Bucky. All my close friends call me Bucky.”

Steve rearranges his papers. “Tell me James, what makes you think we are friends? I am your professor.”

“James…” he lets out a half laugh, more a huff of air really, “you know no one has turned me down that coldly and quickly!” he’s up by Steve’s desk now, pack abandoned by the front row, hands in his pockets as he leans his hips on the desk next to Steve. 

Steve backs around the desk as Bucky follows him, cocky smile plastered on his face. This guy is full of himself! Steve tries to keep his eyes from wandering, but he can tell the guy has a lean well built body under those tight form fitting jeans and sweater. “Hmm, should get used to it then,” he hums with false bravado as Bucky circles around and stops him, Steve looks down at the hand on his side and back up, he blinks rapidly. “Can I help you with something Mr. Barnes? I thought you were here to study?”

“You have the prettiest blue eyes Mr. Rogers.” Bucky purrs leaning in, his body pressed against the other mans.

Steve swallows and pulls away quickly. He’d been called that before, but why did it sound so sinful coming from this guy? He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him at that either.

Bucky notices and reaches up, running his hand through his own hair, looking at the prof through his thick eyelashes, he notices when the prof tenses up breath catching in the blonds throat, this was the most fun he had had all year. This guy screams proper and innocent. Mr. Do-good if you please, and he means to do something about it. He places his arms on either side of the professor, hands on Steve’s desk, making him lean back onto said desk. “Mr. Rogers?” he asks voice slightly breathless as he leans into Steve holding his body just an inch away.

Steve is leaning as far back as possible. Still a noise escapes his throat and Bucky thinks it is the most sexy thing he has heard in sometime. “Yes?”

“To corrupt an innocent…” Bucky rolls his hips forward letting them grind into his new professors, a smile exploding across his face as Steve moans loudly closing his eyes and biting down on his full bottom lip, “is a dark pleasure of mine,” he admits quietly.

What. The. Fuck?! Steve wonders to himself. How did this happen?! Four days in, he didn’t even recognize the name till he looked, James hadn’t been to class once in the last four days…..and how did it end up here?! His heart thundered in his chest as the other mans hips rolled against his again, Steve’s eyes flew open as he felt hands on his hips and he was pushed back onto the desk so that he sat on it, said hands pushing up into the bottom of his shirt clutching at his bare skin. 

“No!” it came out strangled as lips closed on his neck, tongue flicking out along his Adams apple. He pushed at the wall of chest as he felt teeth bite down hard. God that would leave a mark! “What?!” Steve was beyond flustered, holding his arm out to put some space between them. He was panting hard, “what do you think your doing?!” he demanded “I am your Professor!” he exclaimed eyes flashing angrily, he couldn’t let this happen, it was...immoral.

Bucky chuckled, dammit he had had him! He ducked under the arm, wrapping an arm around that trim waist, god he was cute! Little sweater and glasses, “I am going to eat you up!” he murmured before closing his lips over Steve’s. He got rock hard at the little gasp he swallowed greedily. Reaching up he dragged his hands through short blond hair as he ran his tongue along the other mans lips, demanding entrance. Steve’s hands fluttered at his shoulders, pushing against Bucky’s strong shoulders, grasping as Bucky’s tongue slid over his bottom lip. He growled as Steve turned his head away, jerking the other mans head back and exposing his neck.

Steve tried to push him away when Bucky jerked his head back, a whimper escaping him, he softened under Bucky who let out a breath as Steve responded to the rough handling, “ahhh, so you like it rough? You’re a sub?!” he laughed before he snapped his hips into Steve’s making the other man moan. “I can make it rough,” he felt Steve’s hands on his shoulders, he chuckled as he shoved Steve down onto the desk grinding hard against the bulge in his professors pants. Teeth nipping at his pretty little neck, he was gonna leave his mark all over him.

Steve shoved Bucky off with the little strength he had. Sam had always told him his weakness was to have his hair pulled, he turned and leaned against the desk trying to catch his breath. “You should leave…" he managed as the younger man stepped up behind him. God he had to have enough self restraint!

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve, reaching down and palming him through his pants. "No,” he wrapped his other around Steve’s neck pressing his hips against Steve’s nice ass. “Not when you just presented yourself to me…."he smirked as Steve jerked his hips into his hand, a curse falling from his lips. Bucky gripped him through the fabric of his pants and stroked, Steve’s hips pushing forwards. Bucky bit Steve’s shoulder, unzipping his pants and reaching in, Steve groaned and his hips jerked of their own accord as Bucky’s hand found its way into his boxers, the hand at his throat tightening just so.

Bucky growled and shoved Steve down harshly onto the desk making the other man whimper as he pressed his hard on into Steve’s ass. "Fuck this!” Steve made a noise as he pulled his hand away, but he hooked his thumbs into the edge of Steve’s pants and jerked them down. He nearly came as Steve looked over his shoulder at him, eyes hooded with desire. Bucky spit stroking it over his cock before lining it up against Steve’s entrance. “Gonna take it?” he asked gruffly pressing the head in.

Steve moaned, “please!” then squirmed under Bucky, reaching down to stroke his own Dick. 

That was it. 

Bucky thrust into the hilt, pulling out and slamming right back into him. “ _FUCK_!” he cried holding still deep inside the blond, fingers bruising his hips. He grunted as Steve pressed back into him. “Professor….you like this? You like my cock buried deep inside you?” he asked as he moved slowly pushing in, his hips moving faster till he was fucking the blond beneath him.

Steve whimpered as Bucky buried himself deep in him, fucking him relentlessly, Bucky gripped Steve’s hair to pull his head back roughly. Fuck if Steve didn’t become more pliant under him. He thrust in hard and fast, pinning Steve to the desk under him. God he’d fucked a lot of guys but his professor…god his professor… With that thought he came unraveled buried deep inside the blond a loud guttural “ **FUUUUUCK**!” resonating throughout the room. Bucky smiled as the explosion behind his eyelids slowly receded and he realized Steve had come as well, laying on the desk completely boneless breathing heavily.

Bucky looked up at a sound, he pulled out and jerked his sweater off leaving him in his white tank, cleaning the professor up and pulling his jeans up. Steve moved then pulling his own pants up. “Class is gonna be starting...here they come.” Bucky winked and made his way down to his seat shoving his sweater into his pack and stretching his long legs out before him.

Steve straightened his clothes out as several other students began to file in, he swallowed as he saw Bucky reach down to adjust himself, there was no way...Jesus he was hard again?! Steve averted his eyes, this was going to be the longest class he’d given yet.


End file.
